Boston
= About The City = Boston, Oregon Aspects: * Divided We Stand * City on Thin Ice * They Come Back Different = Locations & People = Ya Ya's Aspect: Bratvia Strip Club Bratva Lieutenant Vladimir Vasili can often be found at Ya Ya's on Southeast Foster. Ya Ya's is a dark and smoky working class club, skirting the line between hot-spot and dive. The patrons don't wear suits and the food is mediocre, but it's a relatively clean place and the dancers don't have scars or stretch marks. VV is said to have a hand in bringing in European girls to work in the Bratva's various clubs and brothels in Boston, as well as in a small piece of the city's hard drug, gambling, and 'second-hand retail' industries. Chinese Garden Tea House Aspects: 14K Triad Waiting Room; Tourist Cafe and Gift Shop Lopan is Vasili's counterpart in the 14K Triad operating in Boston's Chinatown. You can arrange a meeting with Lopan by ordering off (as opposed to from) the menu at the Tea House of the Chinese Gardens. The Tea House is open to the public and often filled with families and tourists, which makes meeting with Lopan to discuss human-trafficking and street drugs a bit dissonant. 14K has been operating in Boston longer than the Bratva. It's assumed that their influence in the mundane underworld is considerable, but their more subtle methods mask the true extent. Dockside Tavern Aspect: Union Bar Most things that come in and out of Boston pass through the Docks, which means that someone ends up paying ILA 13 shop boss Tommy Samuels to make sure the cargo arrives discreetly and undamaged. Tommy spends most of his time at the Dockside, a local bar and diner usually packed with longshoremen. Tommy has a rep for focusing on the money without getting involved in the ethics or politics of the things he moves, so long as no one tries to move in on his men or his work. Powell's Books Aspects: The Special Collection; Very Rare Book Room Everyone loves Powell's for used books, though most mundane customers never get to see the Special Collection on the 5th floor. In fact, most people don't even notice that Powell's has a fifth floor. Book nerd and amateur thaumaturgist Byron Orpheus oversees the collection of tomes that range from magical how-to books penned by local sorcerers to arcane histories written in Sanskrit. Pied Cow Aspects: Un-Accorded Neutral Coffee Shop and Bar; Threshold from Your Problems Owners Cassiopeia & Opal are very clear on the fact that their Coffee and Hookah Bar is not designated as neutral territory under the protection of the Unseelie Accords, but this is more a statement of their contempt for the treaty than an indication that anything untoward could happen during your time at the Pied Cow. Patrons might enjoy a quiet drink, a rousing conversation, a quick read through the collection of 1st editions decorating most walls – lots of classic folk lore and fantastical kids books, or trying to guess the origins of the owners and their considerable power. The almost palpable mellowing effect of the establishment and the extreme and varying accounts those foolish enough to annoy Cassiopeia and Opal keep the Pied Cow the safest place in the city. Steel Bridge Aspect: Shanty Town The shanty town under the west side of the Steel Bridge is the largest and most established homeless enclave in Boston. A wide variety of half-Fae and were-beasts congregate there under the leadership of Bubbles, a troll-kin who viciously protects its borders and looks after his people. Bubbles is tight-lipped and proud when dealing with outsiders, but always ensures that visitors to his town leave safely. His mood determines whether he considers 'leave' or 'safely' the focus of that last sentence. Saturday Market Aspect: Supernatural Wares and Services for Sale The 6 square blocks of downtown outside Anya's Imports are always set up with booths and vendors, but most are vacant Sunday to Friday. On Saturdays, the stalls are packed with people looking to buy trinkets, crafts, cosmetically magical items, and various fried foods on sticks. Rebeca Harris, owner and proprietor of Anya's, looks to the Market's smooth operation and security, and is the person to talk to if you need merchandise too rare or powerful to put in the booths. Anya's has many supernatural patrons, and Rebecca can usually put you in touch with the right person, should you need to employ someone with unique talents. Washington Park Aspect: Urban Wilderness While the half-Fae congregate in tent villages like the Steel Bridge, the pure blooded Faeries prefer the authentic wilderness of Boston's many parks. A few hundred yards from the Zoo and the Japanese Gardens, you're likely to run into pixies, nymphs, sylphs, brownies, and any number of other beings from the Nevernever. These are decidedly wild Fae, and have no known leader or contact. Were-beasts – notably, cougars, bears, wolves, and elk – are also a presence despite the best efforts of park ranger James Frazier. These weres tend to be larger and more feral than their cousins living in tent villages. = Map = It should be simple to see how to add a new listing, when you edit this page. To get map coordinates: * Find the location in Google Maps. * Copy the following text and paste it in the map browser window/tab, then hit Enter: javascript:void(prompt('',gApplication.getMap().getCenter())); * Copy those coordinates, and paste them below, as should be obvious. Category:Locations